shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America
Tracy Blagdon |composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids * Deltamac * Barnas Favoritter |runtime=120 minutes |released= 30th November 2019 2nd December 2019 5th December 2019 7th December 2019 12th December 2019 18th December 2019 12th January 2020 17th January 2020 1st February 2020 24th February 2020 1st March 2020 5th April 2020 18th April 2020 3rd June 2020 6th June 2020 6th September 2020 10th September 2020 16th October 2020 2nd January 2021 3rd January 2021 May 2021 |previous= |next=The Shopping Trip }} TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America is the 2019 TylerTales film and the pilot episode of TylerTales: The Animated Series from Season 1. Production Development TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America, alongside the twenty-second series, mark the third major reboot of the franchise, following the introduction of the Character Team in the eighth series and the show switching over to full CGI in Hero of the School. Both productions were the result of the market research Big Idea conducted with audiences around the globe. It was about how Big Idea could keep TylerTales relevant in a competitive market, as well as reversing declining toy sales. The one suggestion Big Idea was intrigued with came from a child declaring that "Tyler is a human but he never really goes anywhere". This evolved into Tyler travelling around the state and learning about different cultures. Plot When Jessicake announces they are going to the Mall of America, Tyler is inspired to embark on his own ambitious trip. Travelling full steam ahead across five counties, Tyler discovers magnificent new sights and experiences exciting places and cultures. Along the way, he makes friends with an inspiring and fun engine called Lucas and a cab coach called Emmet. With so much for Tyler to learn about the mall, will Jessicake, Marsha Mello and Chrissy Puffs be successful in teaching him a lesson about the true meaning of friendship? Featuring a world of wonder, curiosity and amazing friends, join Tyler on an epic adventure, fulfilling his dream of seeing the mall! Characters *Tyler *Jessicake *Marsha Mello *Chrissy Puffs *Brad *Sydney *Tricia (voice only) *Choc E. Tubs (cameo) *Foxy Lemons (cameo) *Bridie (cameo) *Berry Tubs (cameo) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (cameo) *Crown Jules (cameo) *Peppa-Mint (cameo) *Sparky & Flicker (cameo) *Miss Sprinkles (cameo) *Max Saxophone (cameo) *Sunny Screen (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Bree Birthday Cake (cameo) *The Mayor of Shopville (cameo) *Shopville Brass Band (cameo) *Penny Purse (cameo) *Pineapple Lily (cameo) *Captain Joe (cameo) *Fergus Duncan (cameo) *The Fat Clergyman (cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife and Children (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *Yvonne Scone's Friends (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *The Grumpy Passenger (cameo) *Albert's Wife (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) *The Great Railway Show Flagman (cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo) *Tocky Cuckoo Clock (portrait cameo) Characters Introduced *Lucas *Emmet *The Light Rail Cars (one speaks; one cameos) *Buddy the Elf (not named) *Babette Baguette (cameo) *Pink Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Purple Spilt Milk (cameo) *Britney Bag (cameo) *Pommie (cameo) *Ring-a-Rosie (cameo) *The American Breakdown Cranes (cameo) *Charubala (cameo) *The Batucada Players (cameo) Locations *Tyler's House *Breezy Point *Pequot Lakes *Baxter **4 Seasons Car Wash **Baxter AppleBees *Rice **Rice Holiday Gas Station *Clear Lake *Clearwater *Albertville **Tyler's Aunt's House **Albertville Caribou Coffee *Big Lake **Big Lake Station **Big Lake McDonald's *Anoka **Anoka Station *Minneapolis **Target Field Station **US Bank Stadium Station **Cedar-Riverside Station **Franklin Avenue Station **Lake Street-Midtown Station **Fort Snelling Station **Terminal 1-Lindbergh Station **Terminal 2-Humphrey Station *Bloomington **Mall of America **Mall of America Station **Nickelodeon Universe *Elk River **Elk River Station Songs *Stringed Disco *Widge *Sleepy Time Bonus Features UK/US/AUS/NZ *Music Videos *Meet the Characters! - Lucas, Emmet, Chrissy Puffs and Buddy the Elf Trivia *This film ties in with the twenty-second series. *This special takes place between Journey Beyond Breezy Point and the twenty-second series; as a result this is the first production under the new rebrand. *This is the longest Direct-to-Home Video film to date at a total runtime of eighty minutes. *The spine on the DVD release of this special reuses an image of Tyler from the previous film, Journey Beyond Breezy Point. *Will Ferrell, Tim Whitnall and Rob Rackstraw join the voice cast. *This special is the first of several things: **The first special in the US, not to be released on DVD until a year after. **The first film fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first TylerTales production not to have Mark Moraghan involved since he was cast as the narrator in 2013, as well as the only special to date to not use narration. **The first time a new Character Team member is introduced since the seventh series episode, Spilt Milk's New Coaches. **The first special in which Bryn McAuley voices Sydney since Kailey Snider's departure from the series at some point in 2017 or 2018. **The first special in which the Breezy Point Resort does not appear since its introduction in Hero of the School. However, it was present in the background of a portrait of Tocky Cuckoo Clock from the thirteenth series episode, Sydney's Parcel inside Brad's office. A portrait of Tyler from the thirteenth series episode, Creaky Sneaky Wedge is also seen there. **Lucas, Emmet, Yolanda Yo-Yo and Crown Jules' first appearances since their debuts in The Great Race. **Lucas, Popsi Cool and the Thin Clergyman's first speaking roles in a special. It also marks Lucas's first speaking role in the main franchise and Popsi Cool's first speaking role since the twenty-first series episode, New Shopkin on the Dock. **Buddy the Elf's first appearance in the series rather than an online promotional video. **The first DVD released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark and Finland since Wobbly Wheels and Whistles. **The first special dubbed in Danish, Finnish and Swedish since Tale of the Brave. **The first special to be dubbed in Norwegian since Breezy Point's Legend of the Lost Treasure. *This special was also the first time for many crew members: **Tigh Walker's first production as art director. **Shannon Nettleton's first production as executive in charge of production. **Sarah Serata's first production as production supervisor. **Meagan Borosch's first production as assistant production manager. **Mike Kirkwood's first production as assistant editor. **Alexandra Morgan's first production as on-line editor. **Holly Churches' first production as post-production coordinator. **Flynn Jarvis' first production as production intern. **The Royal African Society's first production as cultural consultant. *This special also marks the only occurrences of a few things: **The only film to date in which Corny Cob, Marabel Music Player, Mitzy Oven Mitt and Swirly Shirley do not appear since their introductions in the eighteenth series and Breezy Point's Legend of the Lost Treasure. **The only film to date where Bridie appears, but without Betty Bouquet. **The only film to have Micaela Winter as producer, as well as the last special written by Andrew Brenner, prior to their departures from Mattel in 2018. *A CGI recreation of a scene of the second series episode, Tyler Comes to Breakfast is used as references to said episode, the first series episode, Down the Mine, the second series episode, Sydney Takes the Plunge, the fourth series episode, Tyler and the Special Letter, the seventh series episodes Sydney Gets it Right and Something Fishy, the seventeenth series episode, Tyler's Shortcut, the nineteenth series episode, Who's Geoffrey? and the specials, Hero of the School, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and Journey Beyond Breezy Point are made. *A reference to the special, The Great Race is made. *A reused voice clip of Rob Rackstraw from the Meet the Contenders videos is used for the Big Lake Station Announcer. *Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third series and of Kylie Cone and Wally Water with the pirate ship from Breezy Point's Legend of the Lost Treasure, along with an edited picture of Skiff and Pineapple Lily from the latter, with Lily made to look like another Shoppie and Skiff being recoloured red with his face removed, appear inside the Mall of America. *Reskins/colours of Peppa-Mint, Macy Macaron, Toasty Pop, Dolly Donut, Spaghetti Sue, Lynn Flight Meal, Queen Cake, The Mainland Shopkins, Strawberry Kiss, Marabel Music Player, Judy/Jerome, Rockin' Broc, Bling Unicorn Ring and Popsi Cool appear. *Mrs. O'Neil is heard singing Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Tyler's Car races past her. *This is the final special to air at least sixty minutes, as future specials will have a runtime of twenty-two minutes, similar to Squished Banana's Ghostly Christmas. *The scrap character that Buddy the Elf was talking about was a reskin of Marabel Music Player's model. *This special aired on Nickelodeon USA on 7th December 2019 and aired on Treehouse TV on 13th December 2019. The special later re-aired on Nick Jr. on 19th April 2020. *The special aired on ABC Kids in Australia on 24th February 2020. *The special aired on Milkshake! in the UK on 1st March 2020. *Tyler breaks the fourth wall at the beginning of the film by winking at the camera and saying "G'day!" to the audience. *Pineapple Lily's model is reused for one of the patrons in the Mall of America. *The special was nominated for the 2019 Kidscreen Awards for the Best One-Off, Special or TV Movie. *This special aired in a private cinema on the NSW/VIC border of Australia. *A deleted scene shows that Lucas mistook Tyler for a sun worshipper and shows him what their faces look like once he deploys the Aztec calendar around his face. The view made Tyler go anxiously aboard the train. It is unknown why it was cut. *According to The Fan Carpet, the film took twenty-one months to produce, nine months to animate and took over 9,500 hours of animation to complete. As such, this production took the longest time out of any TylerTales production to date, to which possibly started in mid-2016 and ended in November 2019. *The US DVD is the last released under the name of Mattel Creations before being renamed to Mattel Television. *During the scenes where it plays Stringed Disco, Tyler could be seen with grey smoke forming a cloud above him, a reference to the gloom cloud of many cartoons. Goofs *In both dubs, Will Ferrell is not credited for voicing Buddy the Elf. *When Chrissy Puffs jumps over the fence near Britney Bag, her front bumper clips through the rails as she lands. When she lands, her feet stop moving. *When Tyler rerails the tankers, his side rod does not move, resulting in both it and his feet being out of place. *A workman uncouples Tyler from the tankers when they are rerailed, but in the next scene, he is still coupled to them. *When at Tyler's House, the foods are shown to have no faces, but in Baxter they have gained faces. *When Tyler enters Breezy Point, the town's road is lopsided. *When Sydney enters the yard at the beginning of Stringed Disco, a loading bay can be seen beside her but in the next shot, it is gone. *In the overhead shot of Tyler's House, Max Saxophone, Choc E. Tubs and Sunny Screen's eyes are not animated and appear closed. *Marsha Mello's body has been raised noticeably higher compared to her chassis so her buffers are touching the ones on the truck she was pushing. *After Chrissy Puffs says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings", Tyler's train disappears before the scene changes. Tyler's very long train in this scene has a brake van at the end of the train, but for the rest of the time it is on screen, it is absent. *When Tricia speaks to Tyler, the paint on Tyler's right tank is chipped. *In the wide shot of Target Field upon Tyler's arrival, the train pulled by the pink Suzie Sundae has a narrow gauge brake van. *In the wide shot of Tyler looking at all the coffee trucks, a lamp in the background is floating. *Chrissy Puffs clips through a bush when she is on her way to the Mall of America. *Lucas tells Brad that he loaded Tyler onto the train to Target Field, when earlier in the special, the faceless grey crane near him was shown to actually be the one loading the characters. *In some scenes in Bloomington, Tyler's footplate is blue instead of white. *When Buddy says "Happy trails", there is no whistle sound. *In the wide shot of Brad talking to the Light Rail Car at Target Field, Lucas and Emmet are missing. *When Lucas saves Tyler and Chrissy Puffs, the chain between the latter two clips through his snowplough. *In the UK dub when Sydney says, "Welcome to Breezy Point!" she has her US voice. *The audio for the US DVD is in a lower pitch. *The US DVD subtitles credit the line "Best... snacks... EVERRR!!!" to Sydney as opposed to Chrissy Puffs. In Other Langugaes Merchandise Books * TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America (Golden Book) * Tyler in Minneapolis/Friends Around the Mall * TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America Storybook Wood * Chrissy Puffs * Lucas * Buddy the Elf * Emmet Adventures * Tyler and Emmet the Cab Car * Chrissy Puffs TrackMaster * Tyler and Emmet the Cab Car * Chrissy Puffs and the Elephant * Lucas the Hero * Boat and Sea Set * Turbo Jungle Set * Around the World 3-Pack Motor Road and Rail * Lucas * Tyler and Chrissy Puffs and Emmet Go! Go! Adventure Set Minis * Chrissy Puffs * Lucas Motorized Railway * Chrissy Puffs * Spaghetti Sue * Railway Rainbow Mountain Set * Spaghetti Sue's Busy Day Railway Pals * Chrissy Puffs * Lucas Mega Bloks * Chrissy Puffs * Travel Sticker Tyler Tomica * Chrissy Puffs * Emmet Capsule Plarail * Leaf Funnel Tyler * Chrissy Puffs * Lucas * Racing Tyler * Grass Painting Tyler * Emmet Videos Trailer File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America - Trailer|UK/US Trailer Full Movie File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 1|Part 1 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 2|Part 2 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 3|Part 3 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 4|Part 4 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 5|Part 5 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 6|Part 6 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 7|Part 7 File:TylerTales A Trip to Mall of America Part 8 Final|Part 8 Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD Releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD Releases Category:Specials Category:Digital Video Category:Danish DVD Releases Category:Finnish DVD Releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD Releases Category:Swedish DVD Releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD Releases Category:US VHS/DVD Releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD Releases Category:Hebrew DVD Releases Category:Scandinavian VHS/DVD Releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD Releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video